Those who are Graced by the Moon
by Darkia
Summary: Takes place after the manga ends. Kurogane promised to wait for her and she would wait for him. But there was only so long that time would allow her to wait. Kurogane x Tomoyo One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own or created Tsubasa Chronicle. That right goes to CLAMP.

Summary: Takes place years after the end of the manga series. I tried not to put in too many spoilers but there may be some.

Tomoyo x Kurogane one shot.

Tsubasa Chronicles

Those who are Loved by the Moon

* * *

She stood there watching the sun set. How long had passed since that journey which was now over started? She couldn't help but wonder as she stared up at the moon, it was a crescent waning moon. More than three years of their world had passed since she sent Kurogane on his journey. How much longer would he make her wait? She couldn't help but wonder.

Three years turned to four and four turned to five. The moon and sun changed and the world moved on. Even after the end of what she sent him out to do ended he still stayed away from her. She wondered if she should just give up. She was now in her early twenties after all. If she where a normal woman, one who was not born of the royal blood and one who was not a dream seer which she was not any more since she gave up that power, she would most likely already be married and had a few kids. If her sister was not the type of woman she was, her sister would most likely have forced her to marry. She was in the long run, normal in some scene with out her power or at least her power as a dream seer.

He was traveling, still traveling. Traveling with his friends, comrades, and companions. She couldn't see their adventures any more, she couldn't see him. How much longer was he going to make her wait? He promised that he would come back didn't he? She began to wonder as the seventh year passed.

……

"Sister, are you still here?" Tomoyo turned to see her older sister walking towards her.

"Onea-San." Tomoyo said not bothering with using formal speech. It was just the two of them in her room, there was no need to be proper when one was not in public.

"Its been seven years Tomoyo." Amaterasu said as she stood next to her shoulder. "You never openly acted like you liked him in that manner there was no way you could, you're his princess and he is your knight! However I can not stand by and watch you suffer any longer. You need to move on. Almost eight years have passed since you let him go on his way and you are not getting any younger."

Tomoyo frowned. "You're not one to talk Onea-Chan." She was not the only one in their small family that was still not married.

"I am a queen." Amaterasu started.

"And yet other Kings in other countries have gotten married why not you?" She asked.

"Q…queens have a different status than a princess…" Amaterasu blurred out not having had expected that question.

"I am a priestess… I…"

"You no longer have that power my dear sister." Amaterasu said as gently as she could be. She knew that Tomoyo gave her power as dream seer up to save Kurogane. "That was the price you paid when…"

Tomoyo turned to say something smart to her sister but turned her head around angrily and stalked off.

"You will marry the man that I have chosen for you sister." Amaterasu said, her voice speaking now as the queen of the nation and not as Tomoyo's sister. "I can not see you hurt yourself like this any longer. You and Kurogane where child hood friends ever since that terrible day but you can wait for him no longer. If he had cared he would have come back long ago when his mission was over. You are forbidden to physically hurt yourself in anyway."

"My heart is part of my physical being as well sister. YOU have hurt that already. But you are the queen and I am merely the princess, I must obey whether it is against my hearts desire or not. But than again it is dangerous to wish for more than what you are willing to pay the price for, I have learned that from Sakura-Hime and Syaoran-Kun." She said as she stormed off.

"Stubborn as always." A female voice, Amaterasu's ninja guard said as she walked up next to her queen.

"Yes but I don't blame her this time." Amaterasu said frowning. "Hopefully her dreams will not be too troubled because of this."

……….

He promised that he would return didn't he? Tomoyo couldn't help but think angrily as she walked into the shrine's pool, a ceremony that took place the night before the wedding. She was doing this unwillingly but she knew that she could not disobey her sister's orders. Her sister's word was law and with this she had to follow it. No matter how much her heart desired to do so other wise. And she would not wish for some other ending because she feared the outcome of that wish. Wishes where dangerous things, and one must be careful before making a wish like this. No she would accept her fate as undesireable as it felt.

'Kurogane…' She thought as the cleansing ceremony began.

…………..

She wondered if this was how other brides felt, that morning of their wedding day. A marriage to a man she had never met, an unknown future and being forced to move away from the only home she had ever known. Here she was given such freedom, more than a normal woman ever would have because her sister was queen and she was a princess, once she left she wondered how drastically her life would change. Would her husband force her to be submissive and do his bidding as many husbands in their world did or would she be allowed to be as she currently is due to her status as princess of the country. She wondered what her sister was thinking because there was no way any man could meet up to her status, none. She was never one to think of petty things such as power or things like this before because she never thought of it. She never thought that she would be forced to leave her home.

The wedding dress was red, as was traditional in many of the marriages. Red was defiantly not her color. She had decided earlier that day when she put the thing on for the first time. Red was the color of blood, something she despised when it flowed out of the human body. It reminded her too much of that vivid dream of Kurogane's mother dieing.

"Bow to your husband!" The male's voice said as he went through with the ceromonies.

"I will not bow." Tomoyo said which got gasps from the crowd, guests she assumed. "I bow to no one but the Queen." She said forcefully, she would remind them of whom she was. The Hime-Miko of Nihon.

"You're still as stubborn as ever aren't you Tomoyo-Hime?" The all too familiar voice said.

Tomoyo's heart stopped at that moment as she heard the man's voice. It couldn't be…

"And you're the one who told me that I need to change my ways."

'Screw traditions!' She thought as she felt the red silk in her hands as she moved to pull it off. As it came off and it cleared her face, her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw none other than Kurogane standing in front of her, there to receive her at the other end. "Bu…"

"I never mentioned who your husband was going to be or what country he was from." Amaterasu said smiling gently as she looked at her younger sister.

She knew that it was an unsightly public display but before she knew it she had managed to run into Kurogane's arms while wearing the heavy wedding dress. She felt as his arms wrapped around her and could feel the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "When…"

"The last full moon." Kurogane answered as he looked down at Tomoyo. "This is not like you, remember where in public."

"You've changed." Tomoyo said softly as she let go and felt as Kurogane whipe away her tears.

"You wanted me to, remember?" Kurogane asked. "Besides I'm only pretending I'm on good behavior, after this I'll be back to the old Kurogane if you want me to be."

"No." Tomoyo said as she then took Kurogane's arm as he held it out for her. "You're not allowed to leave Nihon again."

"Well I kind of prom…" He felt her eyes on him and frowned. "Just kidding just kidding!" He said nervously.

"Finally, I thought it would never happen." Fai said quietly as they watched the couple finish the ceremony.

"We kept trying to get him to come back here but you know how he can be." Syaoran agreed.

"What will you do now?" Fai asked Syaoran.

"I should visit Sakura-Hime." Syaoran said as he watched the two disappear.

"She'd like that." Fai said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah…"

……..

"You and Onea-Chan planned this whole thing out didn't you?" Tomoyo asked later as the two where alone.

"Yes, sorry I made you wait so long." Kurogane apologized as they laid in one another's arms.

"You'll never leave again?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, never, I serve you and only you. My one and only princess."

"Not serve." Tomoyo said as she forced him to look into her eyes. "Love…"

Kurogane chuckled as Tomoyo blushed at this. "That too."

"Forever?" Tomoyo asked childishly.

"Yeah." Kurogane agreed. "Forever."


End file.
